


But I Will Not Forget You

by PontiusHermes



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF
Genre: Actors, Death, Gen, Poetry, Promise, Sad, Short, Tribute, never forget, poem, pun, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to Heath Ledger (translated from Esperanto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Will Not Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sed Mi Ne Forgesos Vin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493105) by [PontiusHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes). 



The great mountain falls  
But I will not forget you

The dark night ends  
But I will not forget you

The beautiful flower dies  
But I will not forget you

The true promise stands -  
I will not forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
